halostuntingfandomcom-20200214-history
Standard Forward Warp
The Standard Forward Warp is a warping method that is used primarily to get inside of objects. It involves getting inside of the front of a tank and using the triangular collision model to warp a short distance in front of the tank. Tutorial Two player method This is the method most commonly used for the standard forward warp and can be used in almost all situations. This method requires the cooperation of two players, who shall be referred to as Player 1 and Player 2. #Have Player 1 get inside of the front of a tank. #Have Player 2 slowly move the tank towards the object they want to warp into. While the tank is moving, Player 1 should stay at the front of the tank unless the tank is moving down a slope, in which case they should stay at the back of the tank and Player 2 should move slower. #Once the tank is positioned in front of the object to be warped into, have Player 1 crouch, walk towards the object, and then tap back once. #*The tank should be as close to the object to be warped into as possible. #*On rare occassions the warp may be too powerful, and players will warp past the object. If this is the case, set the tank up a little further away from the object before the warp. Falling tank method This method is often used to get inside of rocks. It requires that the object to be warped into is at least half a hog length tall. #Get in the tank and drive it onto what you want to warp inside of. The tank needs to be at an angle so that you can walk under it. #*It helps if you position the tank back as far as possible while still keeping enough space for you to walk under it. #Exit the tank and proceed to walk under it. Usually the best way to walk under it is to crouch and walk under the hole between the front and back treads. #Move to the very front of the tank and begin meleeing it. Melee the tank until it falls onto you and it is as low to the ground as possible. #Crouch, move towards what you want to warp into, and then move back. Slow melee method This method is used when there is not another player to do the Two Player Method and when the object to be warped into is too short to use the Falling Tank Method. #Drive the tank so it is as close to the object you want to warp into as possible while you can still get inside of the front of it. #Get inside of the front of the tank. #*If you used a vehicle, shoot or nade it out of the way now. #Proceed to melee the tank forward towards the object you want to warp into. #Once you are as close to the object you want to warp into as possible, crouch, move towards the object, and then move back. Other information Trivia *The Standard Forward Warp is the simplest warping method and is the one that is used the most.